


What could go wrong

by queerquestion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested fake dating/spy shenanigans with Prowl and Dominus Ambus, so here we are.</p>
<p>Prowl should always be the trophy conjux, just look at the chassis on that boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could go wrong

Prowl hated doing undercover work. That’s what pawns were for. But this mission was too critical for him to trust anyone but himself with. That being said, he still hated it and would grumble all damn cycle.

Prowl had just finished the modding; there was no way he wanted anyone recognizing him where he was going. He paid the alien with physical credits and headed towards the rendezvous spot. Dominus Ambus was already there, loitering in his turbofox form.

Prowl, despite his hatred for it, slipped into his role easily.

“Hey, cutie pie!” he said to Dominus.

Dominus transformed to his robot mode and embraced Prowl as best as he could. Whenever he communicated with Dominus, he always had a sick joy of knowing where the autobot was, while Rewind, and thus Chromedome, suffered trying to find him. But today was different, today Prowl could almost see what the memory stick had seen in the even smaller bot.

Dominus had gotten a full detailing in preparation for today’s mission. Dinner with the DJD, introducing them to his supposed conjux endura, but Prowl was fascinated with the way he shone and the proud way the small bot carried himself.

“I’m so glad you could make it, sweet-wheels, I can’t wait for you to meet the guys,” Dominus said.

Prowl knew that Dominus was going to use the most obnoxious pet names possible, but there was nothing to do but smile and play along with his role as a trophy conjux. The stepped onto the transporter and a second later were there, the DJD headquarters.

The first face he saw when they stepped out of the transporter was a very small, angry looking medic.

“Goldrim, this is Nickel, our medic,” Dominus said.

She squinted at Prowl, or Goldrim, looked him up and down, but did not lose her scowl.

“Hello, Nickel, I’ve heard you keep my honey-spoiler safe and healthy here! Nice to meet you,” Prowl’s vocalizer didn’t even want to make those chipper noises, but he plowed through it anyway.

“You hurt him, Goldrim,” she scoffed, “and I’ll take you apart and use you for spare parts.”

Prowl had heard of this tiny, angry decepticon but had no idea she was actually this aggressive or small. He had just figured that Dominus’s perspective was skewed by his own small size, but that was not the case. Her protective streak was almost admirable, though.

“If that’s all, Nickel,” Dominus laughed, resting a hand on Prowl’s aft to guide him, “I’m going to introduce him to the rest of the crew.”

Once the two were a few paces, she dropped the frown and started humming happily, going about her business.

They continued into the base. Prowl kept up his cheery demeanor, but it was starting to sink in just how real this was when he saw Tesarus and Helex playing some sort of board game.

“Hey guys, this is my conjux, Goldrim,” Dominus said.

They both looked over to Prowl. Helex smirked and looked over every inch of Prowl’s redesigned body. He certainly did not like the way this bot was looking at him, but Tesarus was the one who whistled.

“Where did you find this gorgeous piece of aft?” asked Tesarus.

Playing the protective conjux, Dominus walked over and smacked him upside the head, gently, but enough to remind him of his manners. Prowl’s heated faceplates were not part of the act and Dominus came back over while the two DJD members laughed.

“We’re just messing with you, Dom,” Helex said, “but Goldrim, you are very pretty.”

“Thank you, Helex. I try to look good for my sweetspark,” Prowl said, leaning down to kiss the top of Dominus’s head. Dominus looked up at him and smiled sweetly. God, Prowl hated this, but there was no other way.

“Gunna introduce him to everyone, but we’ll see you two at dinner, right?” Dominus said, already leading Prowl away by the hand.

“Yeah, of course, same as every week,” Helex said.

Next was Vos. Dominus knew he would be in his room at this time and knocked on the half open door.

“Hey, Vos, this is Goldrim, my conjux.”

Vos looked over at the two, blinked twice, and then resumed reading the datapad in front of him.

“Great chatting with you as always!” Dominus said, sighing.

“What was that about?” Prowl asked as they walked away.

“He only speaks Old Cybertronian, which I do not know, so he doesn’t even bother.”

Prowl knew this, but “Goldrim” did not, so they went over it where anyone listening in could hear. Soon enough, they were outside Kaon’s habsuite. Prowl had heard many different accounts of this decepticon, so when he immediately picked up Dominus in a bear hug and spun him around, Prowl was a little concerned. Anyone who had such a volatile personality was not to be trusted.

“How are you doing, pet? Is this your sweetspark?” Kaon turned to shake Prowl’s hand excitedly.

Prowl remembered his cover and smiled at the decepticon. “Hello, I’m Goldrim. You know, you’re the first one here to actually make me feel welcome!”

“You’re the pet’s conjux, of course you’re welcome here! If he trusts you, we do too!” After another second of shaking his hand, Kaon finally dropped it.

“Why do you call my little Dominus ‘pet?’”

Kaon laughed, “Oh! Sorry! That probably sounds bad doesn’t it? No we just call him that cause he’s so little and turns into a turbofox. We don’t mean for it to be a pet name or anything like that.”

“Pun unintended then?” Prowl asked.

Kaon laughed and nodded, “I can see why you like this one, pet, but I don’t see why he likes you yet,” he said, picking up Dominus’s small form.

Dominus pouted and pushed away from Kaon, “I’m gunna go introduce him to Tarn, but we’ll see you at dinner, right?”

“Of course, Dominus, see you there,” Kaon said, almost sadly.

Prowl noticed the slight change in demeanor, but filed it away, such quick changing moods could not be held as evidence for anything.

The continued walking in the hallway towards Tarn’s room.

“You ready?” Dominus asked Prowl.

Prowl just nodded silently and they walked in.

 -------------------

            Looking back, Prowl should have noticed the signs that Dominus’s cover had been blown. Somehow his had not been and they had spared “Goldrim” to go tell the Autobots of their failure, but Prowl’s stoic demeanor was cracked. He still couldn’t swallow what they had done to him. What Dominus suffered for the autobot cause.


End file.
